1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an interface circuit electronically connecting a processor and a card reader.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart card interface circuit is implemented in an electronic device having a smart card reader. A processor of the electronic device is in communication with the smart card reader through the smart card interface circuit. The smart card interface circuit is installed in a dedicated smart card chip, such as Philips Semiconductors' TDA8024. However, the dedicated chip includes functions unnecessary to the electronic device, resulting in unnecessary costs being accrued.